


Home Game

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cross-faction, friendly gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Eject has been waiting weeks for this game. Blitzwing hasalsobeen waiting weeks for this game. Their plans collide.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Home Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



Eject was positively beaming as he scurried from the parking lot where Tracks had dropped him off to the stadium. He had been waiting for _weeks_ for this game, an exhibition match between two of his favorite teams to fundraise for the children’s hospital that First Aid liked so much. Both of them were at the top of their respective leagues right now, and the game promised to be very exciting. 

Or it would be, if there wasn’t a Decepticon standing in front of the admittance turnstyles and arguing with one of the humans standing there. And not just any Decepticon, but one of the triple changers. Blitzwing, if he remembered right, one of the ones who had tried to take over that football team a few years ago.

The grin fell away from his face as he realized that Tracks was the only Autobot anywhere close by, and even together they were no match for Blitzwing.

Quickly, he sent a request for backup anyway, and then approached cautiously. If he was really lucky, he could at least provide enough of a distraction for the humans to get away. “Uh, hey guys. What’s going on?”

Blitzwing whirled around, far too quickly for a mech his size, and threw his arms out to his sides when he saw Eject. “Great! I just wanted to watch the game and now I gotta deal with Autobots on top of stupid humans!”

Eject thought of dozens of sporting events that the Decepticons had ruined for him and shrugged. “Sorry, mech. Sometimes that’s just how it happens.”

“That’s easy for you to say! Humans actually like you guys.” Blitzwing turned his attention back to the stadium employees at the turnstiles and glared. “I just want to watch McIntyre pitch today.”

“Yeah, he is the best pitcher in the…” Eject felt his jaw drop open behind his mask. “You really _do_ just want to watch the game!”

“Yeah! That’s what I’ve been saying!”

“He, uh,” One of the humans cleared his throat. “He doesn’t have a ticket.”

“We don’t mind if he watches, as long as he behaves,” Another added. “But he’s gotta pay for his admittance. For the kids, you know?”

“Oh.” Of course Blitzwing wouldn’t have realized he had to pay. None of the Decepticons were terribly well versed in human customs or interactions. But Eject did have the ticket that Carly wasn’t using, since she had gotten called in to work. She had asked him to give it to someone in line, and if this wasn’t the best possible use for it, he didn’t know what would be. “That’s okay. I’ve got an extra. He can just sit with me.”

Well, in the space that the stadium has reserved for Tracks years ago when they started coming to games together. 

The humans looked at each other for a moment before nodding. “Okay,” The first one said. “Let me scan you in and I’ll radio someone to meet you by the cargo door.”

“Perfect. I know the way from there.” Eject pulled the tickets out of his subspace and held them out to the humans while Blitzwing stared at him in shock.

“You’re not gonna shoot at me or make me leave?” 

“No.” Eject shook his head. “Not as long as you swear you won’t start trouble, even if your team is losing.”

“I won’t, I promise!” A wide grin spread across Blitzwing’s face. “Hey, and maybe you can explain some of the rules to me. I tried to get Astro to watch and help me out, but he thinks baseball is dumb.”

“Sure!” Eject grinned, too. Then, as he took the ticket stubs back from the humans, he sent a quick comm to cancel his backup request and a promise to Tracks that he would explain everything when he came back to pick him up. “Come on, the door for us is this way. What do you want to know?”


End file.
